Methods and machines for constructing and, more particularly, methods and machines for constructing pallets are shown and described.
Pallets are used extensively to facilitate movement of all manner of goods and products in commerce. Such pallets are usually made of wood, and are available in many sizes and configurations depending upon the goods or products to be shipped. They generally consist of transverse boards fastened to opposite edges of longitudinal stringers. Although pallets are not of complicated construction, they are carefully designed to provide the required foundational support for the loads being carried. It is thus important that they be properly assembled to achieve the desired structural integrity.
In the past, pallets were constructed primarily by hand with powered nail guns. This technique was labor intensive, time consuming and inefficient. Production is limited.
More recently, machines have been available for automating pallet construction. Such machines are available from various sources, including Viking Engineering & Development of Fridley, Minn.
While pallet machines are much more efficient in producing pallets in greater volume, they have not been without their drawbacks. Inertial factors become more significant at high production rates. It thus becomes more difficult to maintain proper location and alignment of the components, which in turn can affect quality, structural integrity and durability of the pallets.
A need has thus arisen for new and improved methods and machines for constructing pallets that maintain proper alignment of the boards and stringers during high production rates.